


Who The Hell Is Bucky?

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: CATWS - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Steve make Bucky remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Hell Is Bucky?

He was fast, Steve was faster. Strong, Steve was stronger. He tore the man’s mask away, those hauntingly familiar eyes were so for a reason. "Bucky?

The assassin shoved him away. Glaring with cold eyes. “Who the Hell is Bucky?”

“You are. You are Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve was breathing heavily, old emotions stirring from his past. What was a terribly long time ago, felt like nothing more than one or two years, maybe three. 

James stared at the man. “You know me. You know who I used to be?” He stepped away from the fire escape towards the other man. Shoving his shield back to him. “Tell me what you know.”

“I..I..” Steve was at a loss. “you don’t remember me at all?”

“No. Not really. These colors are familiar, but I think i saw a poster…” He tapers off thinking. 

Steve couldn’t believe Bucky didn’t know him. “What do you go by now, if not Bucky?”

“James.” His answer was curt, the more the man spoke the more confused he got. 

“Well James, forgive me. This is all I’ve got to make you remember.” With that Steve closed the distance between them, cupping the others face in his hands he kisses ‘James’ roughly. The same way they used to before Steve would leave for a mission without his Howling Commandos. The kiss was painfully familiar, the brush of a few days stubble, the smell of gunpowder and leather, the only difference was that James wasn’t kissing back. Instead he seemed frozen, locked in place. It must have been the abruptness of his actions, or maybe he was remembering, either way Steve couldn’t care. He was just glad to have Bucky back in his arms. “God I missed this, missed you.” 

“I still don’t remember you.” James says bluntly before pulling the taller man back against himself. The height difference wasn’t very much, not with the sturdy combat boots he wore. His fingers tangle in the man’s, Steve’s, short blond hair.James could easily get lost in those crystal blue eyes if he wasn’t careful. This time the kiss was far greedier, lust laden and laced with intent. It had just been so   
since had allowed himself the time to relax. What better way to unwind than a quick shag with a stranger. “Perhaps you should keep trying to remind me?” He says, swollen lips quirking into a false grin. He could play this man like a violin if he touched him just right, he was certain of it. His hands slid down, letting the cool metal of the arm he had grown to hate and love tease along the hem of the Soldier’s shirt. “Please ? I think I am starting to get something.”

“Okay..” Steve nods, caving way too quickly considering this man, ex lover or not, had just shot his boss/friend in an apartment not three buildings away. His grip shifts, pulling open the assassin’s work pants to expose his semi hardened length.   
James gasped, hand staying tangled in Steve’s hair as the blond took him in his mouth, he had not at all expected this mission to take this sort of turn. If only his boss knew. The thought causes him to chuckle just before Steve’s talented mouth caused him to moan in a more vulnerable way than he could ever remember. “I ..Oh..I didn’t even know I liked that.” He admits, chuckling again as the metal of his hand bit into the back of his now lovers head. 

Steve groaned, half from pain, half from having missed the taste of bucky on his tongue. His fingers bit into the skin of Bucky’s thighs, mouth easily gliding over the width of his length as he felt his own cock hardening. “Want you.” He stated, voice low with lust as he pulled off the others shaft with a pop. His hand continued pumping, vigorously stroking him as he pleaded with his big blue eyes.

James thought about walking away, leaving the other wanting. Christ his hands felt good though, it made him wonder just how everything else had felt. Would feel, rather. It would seem james had made up his mind. “You want me huh? Good. Stretch yourself for me then, like a good boy. “ He grins wickedly, watching as the soldier, dear Captain America, turned and exposed himself to what he thought was an old lover. Though his grin fades as he is hit with a painful flash behind his eyes. A possible memory, of a moment very much like this one. He watches, stroking himself as the Captain moans and stretches himself for the others use. 

Steve moaned as he fingered himself, it wasn’t the first time he had done something like this in the open. Two, then three fingers were used to stretch himself for his old lover. It caught him by surprise when he felt the heat of Buck’s flesh hand on his hip as he lined up. A bit of spit was all the lube he needed, he hiss as he was entered, the thickness and warmth of him something Steve had craved since he had started taking partners again. “Oh god.” He moaned, pushing his hips back roughly to take the length faster than intended. “God, it’s just like i remember…” 

James grunted, having been submerged in the delicious heat faster than he had mentally prepared himself for. So the Captain wanted it rough? He could oblige. His metal hand curled around Steve’s hip, bruising the tender skin as his hips drew back only to buck forwards again roughly. The action had drawn him nearly all the way out, only to sheath the entirety in a solitary thrust once more. The Assassin moaned hoarsely, his pace becoming rough and intended to end this quickly. He was watching as steve furiously pumped his own length, muscular back arched as he was fucked. The gravel scattered over the rooftop bit into his knees, the same as it ground against Steve’s hands. The mans palms would be so scraped and bloodied when he was through with him. 

“Yes! oh fuck! yes! james!” He moans, cheeks flushed with arousal as his full lips parted to let out soft pants. The soldier moans whorishly as he’s had on a rooftop, anyone could be watching. “Oh god, there! just like that! “ He cried out as he neared his climax, coming in a hot streak over the gravel of the rooftop. 

The clench of the soldiers powerful muscles, even here, had the assassin doubled over in his pleasure, his own body bowing as he worked to hold on a little longer as he fucked into the Soldier. He wanted to feel this,the incredible sense of being wanted so badly that someone would bare themselves on a rooftop. “Oh/..Steve…” He moaned the Captains name as he came, filling the other with his cum. “Oh..” His body shook, hands trembling as he finished with his release. He stayed there, on his knees behind him as he caught his breath. This was the most winded he had been in what seemed like years. Shakily he pulled out, cock twitching as it went limos. He watched in sick fascination as his seed dripped from the Captain in a lewd display. He lifted his hand, tempted to caress the reddened skin of Steve’s buttocks, surely to bruise with the force that the other had slammed into him repetitively. 

Steve pushed up on his hands, eyes half lidded as he glanced over his shoulder in time to see the assassin stand and redress. “As far as anyone but us is concerned, this didn’t happen. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. “ Steve was sure that suited the Assassin just fine, he’d likely never see him again anyways. “But you know where I live, and your welcome anytime.” He gave that charming crooked smile that always seemed to win Nat over. 

“I never knew you any ways.” James answered before disappearing off the edge of the roof, leaving the Captain with his pants around his thighs. It would only be a few short months before he came back, sitting on Steve’s sofa like he belonged there.


End file.
